The Uni-Mind Corrupted/B.E.N.'s Return with Character Flaws
(Back at Zurg and Hades’ ship, the pirates are still studying the Uni-Mind as Zurg and Hades watched impatiently from above the balcony) Zurg: (Impatiently) Well? Hades: (Impatiently) Anything at all? (Mojo Jojo, Pain, and Panic noticed something on the screen and ran to the ground level of where Zurg and Hades are standing) Mojo Jojo: We found a way! Zurg: (Sarcastically) Why are we not surprised? Mojo Jojo: Well…. The only way we can corrupt the Uni-Mind into controlling the minds of this island and the outside world is to turn the Uni-Mind evil! That is the discovery! (Zurg and Hades got surprised and then continued to angrily stare at the three as if saying “I’m listening, so continue”) Pain: So basically, it’s a “we turn the Uni-Mind evil and make the people out there as our mind-controlled puppets" type of scenario. I like that! Panic: But, uh…? Zurg: (Calmly at first) You’re telling us our apparent plan already. Hades and I already made that plan, despite not knowing about how to corrupt the Uni-Mind…. (Shouts in anger) What we don’t know is how close you are to accomplishing our plans! Hades: (Angrily) So basically, it is a “mind-controlled puppets" type of scenario, you idiots! Panic: Ooh, having outdoor voices. Pain: But um, how can we corrupt the Uni-Mind into doing what you say? Mojo Jojo: (Determindly) That…! (Realizes) I don’t know either. (Hades blasts a fireball at the three, making back off) Zurg: Lamebrains! (Zurg and Hades jumped down from above the balcony and walked up to the Uni-Mind) Zurg: If you want to turn something evil, turn it evil yourself. That’s what my mother and Nana Zurg always said. And they were plenty evil. And besides, we’ll start mind-controlling tomorrow. Hades: That’s a fact, jack. Zurg: Thank you, Hades. (Zurg and Hades then clawed their fingers into the Uni-Mind, and the Uni-Mind slowly changed from red, purple, and white striped to black and purple fused together and the red Saturn ring disappeared during the transformation. After the transformation ended, Zurg sniffled a little as he and a smirking Hades walked away) Zurg: (Tearfully) Mom and Nana Zurg would be so proud. (He cries a little while Hades, still smirking, rolled his eyes) Hades: (Softly) Oy vey. A trip down Memory Lane. (Hidden above the crow’s nest, Arnold, Gerald, Helga, and Phoebe witnessed the whole thing and flew away to the Meeting Grounds. At the Meeting Grounds, all the citizens, including Tamatoa and the Krookodile, are having a meeting, and Sora’s group are already cleaned of the bioluminescent algae dust they were covered in back in the trench) Sora: So basically, the Uni-Mind should apparently be on Zurg and Hades’ ship. Riku: But the question is, how are going to sneak aboard and save the Uni-Mind? (The fairies returned with concerned looks) Snake: What’ssss wrong, guysssss? Helga: You are not going to believe what just happened! Gerald: Zurg and Hades have corrupted the Uni-Mind! Arnold: And they are going to prepare to use it tomorrow! Phoebe: Which is precisely in 24 hours! (Shocked, the group got into their meeting very deeply) Aerith: Then Sora’s team will have to find a way to restore it and save it! Yuna: But they better hurry! Paine: Otherwise it’s too late. Rikku: That's right! Roxas: Does anybody have any idea how to restore the Uni-Mind? Because we don’t know how. (Suddenly, a familiar robotic voice, sounding more like it has a happy personality, spoke up. The group turned, and saw it came from B.E.N., all repaired, but looking confident instead of emotionless. And the Moogles are standing next to him, looking concerned) B.E.N.: I got an idea! Sora: B.E.N.? Buttercup: Is he okay? Moogle 1: Um…. We fixed him as requested, kupo. Moogle 2: But the only way it was to be completed…. Moogle 3: Was to give him a character flaw-like personality. Moogle 1: (Nods) Yeah. Tamatoa: That’s your robot friend, B.E.N., I was told about? Double D: Yes. The Moogles and I built him before to help us out, but he got shot. Ed: And apparently he’s back with a character flaw personality. Tamatoa: Great, a multi-personality robot. (B.E.N. walked up to Sora as he spoke up) B.E.N.: If we are to get the Uni-Mind back, we must simply be organized and give a little, what’s the word? A good old whacking! And then we’ll be able to get the Uni-Mind back, find a way to restore it, and return it to the rightful hands of these cutesy-wutsy Moogles. (On “cutesy-wutsy Moogles,” he points at the Moogles like an arrow. A short pause, then Ace and Snake went up to him in confusion) Ace: But like Sora said, we don’t know how to restore the Uni-Mind yet. B.E.N.: Nonsense! We’ll find a way after we rescue it! (Kairi noticed a couple specks of dust in B.E.N.’s compass and mentioned it) Kairi: B.E.N.? You have dust in your compass. B.E.N.: (Confused) Hmm? (He noticed) B.E.N.: (Chuckles nervously) Oops. Sorry about that. I’ll get rid of it. (He brushes it off, accidentally spreading it into the air and into Ace and Snake’s faces. Ace and Snake then sneezed) B.E.N.: Gesundheit! Ace and Snake: (Sniffing from the sneeze) Thanks. (Deciding to go with B.E.N.’s plan, Sora, Riku, and Roxas made their announcement) Sora: Well, I’m in for that plan. Riku: We all are. Roxas: B.E.N.’s idea is good. (The group agreed) Roxas: However…. (The group listened) Roxas: Since this is a new quest for our new recruits, we’re gonna let them accompany us, as in them, me, Sora, Riku, Tamatoa, the Krookodile, the Gangreen Gang, the London group, Arnold, and Helga. (Surprised, the original Lost Tiny Toons got confused) Buster: Meaning what? Gerald: What does that mean? Roxas: It means that you guys and the rest of the citizens must stay behind while the rest of us take care of this mission. Namine: Roxas is right. Mushu: And besides, since me, Dizzy, Sweetie, and B.E.N. are the new recruits, we’ll be going with. Sweetie: And that makes it easier for the entire team. Dizzy: So we’ll share our victory with you afterwards. Helga: Is that a problem? (After answering no on Helga’s question, the group not accompanying their quest agreed with their suggestion) Plucky: Good luck! (Later, as the sun starts setting, Sora’s rescue mission group, consisting Sora, Riku, Roxas, Arnold, Helga, Mushu, Sweetie, Dizzy, B.E.N., Tamatoa, the Krookodile, the London group, and the Gangreen Gang, sat at the beach of Mermaid Lagoon to celebrate their upcoming mission for tomorrow. Ace and Skippy skipped some rocks across the water towards a little rock as Ace spoke up) Ace: You know, you guys aren’t so bad. Skippy: Ditto to you guys as well. Kayley: We’re really proud of you for joining our side. Buttercup: And we’re sorry if we called you troublemakers before. (Ace’s smile slowly faded and he, along with the Gangreen Gang members, sighed sadly. The others noticed and got confused) Sora: What’s wrong, guys? Ace: (Sighs again) Actually, there’s something we wish to confess. Sora: We’re listening. (A short pause) Sora: Go ahead. Confess. Ace: To tell you the truth, after the pirates abandoned us, we were, well apparently, angry at them of course. Snake: Yesssss. We were gonna go ssssssolo on our own. Arturo: Look out for each other. (Grubber softly blew a raspberry in agreement) Billy: But it wasn’t easy. (A short pause) Roxas: And your point is? Ace: We saw you guys and we came up with a plan. (Realizing, the group, except B.E.N., finished for Ace with a calm, sympathetic, “Oh, I get it” look) Sora: You pretended to join us. Kayley: To get even with the pirates. (The Gangreen Gang sadly nodded in agreement) Arturo: But after the training and flying lessons, as well as our attempt to protect the Uni-Mind when it got stolen…. Billy: And gaining Tamatoa’s help…. Ace: Everything changed…. Snake: We ended up accccccepting you asssss real friendssssss and teammatessssss. (The group just stared at them) Ace: I bet you hate us now. Snake: Ssssincccce we jussssst revealed that we have no intentionsssss on joining you before. (A short pause, but to the Gangreen Gang’s surprise, Sora’s group, except a confused B.E.N., smiled softly and Sora gently patted Ace’s back) Sora: Pretend or not, you really did show true courage to join us. Riku: And betray the pirates. Mushu: (Angrily) Speak for yourself! (The group looked at Mushu in shock, but Mushu smiled for them, much to their relief when he said this) Mushu: Just kidding. I forgive all five of ya. B.E.N.: (Confused) I wasn’t even there when they joined. What happened? (Later, B.E.N. understood) B.E.N.: I see. So you used to be pirates. Eddy: That’s right. Sweetie: And like Kayley said, it took guts to join us and betray the pirates. (A short pause) Snake: Well, another thing to tellssss you the truth about…. Blossom: What? Snake: Back when Arren, Therru, and Bubblesssss cheered me up, it’ssssss jusssssst that I never cried that hard ssssinccccce, well, when we overheard Kayley, Kairi, Namine, and Xion sssssssinging about mothersssssss. Ace: Yeah. It really did remind me of my mother. (Realizing they were talking about the night they kidnapped everyone, except Sora, Riku, and Roxas, the original members nods) Buttercup: So you eavesdropped. Billy: And Snake blew his nose on Ace’s vest that night, which was kind of funny. (Ace rolled his eyes with a soft smile) Ace: (Chuckling) Even though I didn’t like it, Billy. (Ace and Snake turned to Buttercup and Bubbles, changing the subject) Ace: So, what’s your home like? Buttercup: It’s nice. Bubbles: Yeah! It’s got cars and ponies pulling carriages and…. Buttercup: Those are horses pulling carriages, Bubbles. Bubbles: I know, but I like to call them ponies. Therru: London even has great landmarks. Arren: Like Big Ben. Skippy: And the Tower of London. Ed: And the Thames River. Eddy: And the Globe Theater. Satsuki: And Buckingham Palace. Mei: And Baker Street, where the “Sherlock Holmes” novels take place sometimes. Double D: And of course, my two favorites, libraries and museums. Buttercup: (Happily) Man, this’ll be a great new story for Kayley when she wants to write a sequel to her book when we get home! (Ace and Snake then got up, walked away, and sat at another part of the rock’s edge, looking sad) Buttercup: Is something wrong? Ace: (Sighs sadly) You have boyfriends back home? Snake: (Sadly) Jussssst curiousssss. Buttercup: Yeah. Bubbles: Just Buttercup and me, that is. Snake: What are their namessssss? Bubbles: Boomer and Butch. Ace: That’s good. Blossom: I have yet to find a boyfriend, but…. (Noticing Ace and Snake are still sad, Sora’s group got up) Sora: We’ll just leave you alone for a while. (They all leave. All except Bubbles and Buttercup, that is. They went up to Snake and Ace in concern) Buttercup: Why are so depressed suddenly? Ace: Because…. You have to go home soon. (Realizing what he said, Bubbles and Buttercup recalled how they refused to go home at first from their first visit to Dreamland. After remembering, Buttercup was the first to speak up) Buttercup: But doesn’t mean we’ll forget you. Bubbles: Yeah. Ace: I know, but…. Snake: We might never sssssssee youssssss again. (Wanting to reassure them, Bubbles and Buttercup sat beside them) Bubbles: Aw, Ace and Snake…. Buttercup: Don’t be pessimistic…. (Buttercup then starts singing) Buttercup: I will always be with you Makes no difference where The road takes you to Bubbles: Even if we’re apart And we’re joined by our bond Bubbles and Buttercup: Though our moment may be gone You and I will still live on (Feeling better, Ace and Snake got up along with Bubbles and Buttercup as Ace starts singing. Next to them, Sora’s group watched and listened) Ace: I will always be with you I’ll be by your side Whatever you do Snake: Other memoriessssss may fade But the onessssss that we made Ace and Snake: Are eternal as a star Now I’m part of who you are (They reminisce the time they laughed at Helga after the Gangreen Gang sneezed to when Arren, Therru, and Buttercup comforted Snake after he lost his hat) Bubbles, Buttercup, Ace, and Snake: And I’ll be there with you In the sound of your laughter I’ll be in the tears you cried Ace and Snake: ‘Cause the way you and I Have touched one another Bubbles, Buttercup, Ace, and Snake: Doesn’t end with goodbye (Ace and Snake dive into the water, surprising Bubbles and Buttercup. The two peeked at the edge when suddenly, Ace and Snake emerged and pulled them in. Then Buttercup and Bubbles gasped as they broke through the surface and climbed back onto the rock, gasping. Ace and Snake came up them with smug smiles, which caused the two girls to smile smugly back at them and shove them back into the water. Later, after they’re dried, they watched the sunset) Ace, and Snake: I will always be with you Bubbles, Buttercup, Ace, and Snake: Like a guardian angel Constant and true Bubbles and Buttercup: When you’re lost in the night Ace and Snake: Lost in the night Bubbles and Buttercup: And you can’t see the light Ace and Snake: Can’t see the light Bubbles, Buttercup, Ace, and Snake: Our friendship will see you through Ace and Snake: I will always be there Bubbles and Buttercup: You’ll have me there Bubbles, Buttercup, Ace, and Snake: I will always be with you (After the song ended, the group, who saw the whole thing, smiled. The four noticed them and smiled in embarrassment) Snake: How longsssss have you been lisssstening to usssss? Xion: Long and clear. (Ace and Snake turned to Bubbles and Buttercup and they smiled at each other) Ace: Good luck between you and this Boomer and Butch. Snake: Yessssss. Good luck. Bubbles and Buttercup: Thanks. (They got up to meet up with the others. Sora then turned to the Powerpuff Girls and Therru) Sora: Girls, be on guard. Make sure the pirates don’t come and attack. Therru and the Powerpuff Girls: (Nods) Okay. Sora: Gangreen Gang? (The Gangreen Gang looked at him with confusion) Sora: It’s time you knew the Law. Gangreen Gang: The Law? (They shrugged and nodded) Sora: Okay. (As Sora began his lesson on how to recite the Law of Dreamland to the Gangreen Gang, the mates, along with Agent Ninja, the Black Chameleon, and the Black Tiger, saw the whole thing from far above and glared angrily, although the Amoeba Boys were confused, as usual) Amoeba Bossman: (Whispering) What’s going on with them? Warp: (Whispering) Isn’t it obvious?! The Gangreen Gang are betraying us even more! Agent Ninja: (Whispering) We have no choice, but to tell Captain Zurg and Admiral Hades. Black Chameleon: (Whispering) She is right. (The mates heard them and they give in) Mates: (Whispering) Fine. Panic: (Whispering in concern) But Zurg and Hades won’t be happy about it. (They fly away by Warp, Pain, Panic, Agent Ninja, the Black Chameleon, and the Black Tiger carrying the Amoeba Boys back to the ship. Back at the ship later, Zurg and Hades, who were riding a mechanical bull, were finally told by the entire crew about the Gangreen Gang’s betrayal, and as Panic feared, they were livid) Zurg and Hades: WHAT?! (Hades throws a glass plate at the crew, making them dodge and the bumbling members panic as they dodged) Zurg: WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY BETRAYED US?! Panic: We contemplated about telling you earlier, but…. Hades: SHUT UP!! (Zurg throws another glass plate at them, making them dodge again) Hades: Of all the morons…! Zurg: Morons! Zurg and Hades: We’re surrounded by morons! (As they said these things, they were throwing more glass plates at the crew in anger. Then, another glass plate was thrown by Zurg, which hits a bear trap hanging above Pain and Panic. Noticing it, they both screamed and luckily dodged just when it crashed down onto them) Pain: But you said to abandon them! Braig: And to make sure they beg for forgiveness! (Another glass plate is thrown at them again) Fuzzy: In fact, you were the ones who said we don’t need them anymore. Scar: (Pointing at the Amoeba Boys) Why not take it out on the Amoeba Boys? (Ignoring Scar’s suggesting, Zurg and Hades threw a glass plate each at them, but they dodged once again. Zurg and Hades panted angrily, and then they turned to the Amoeba Boys, concerning the three of them) Amoeba Bossman: Uh, find a happy place? Amoeba Slim and Shorty: Yeah? (Zurg and Hades fumed with anger even more, but then, they calmed down, got up, went over to them, and picked them up) Zurg: (Chuckling slyly) I think you’ve hung around the ship too much. Hades: (Chuckling slyly) Yeah. Amoeba Slim: So you’re not mad anymore? Amoeba Bossman: Good. Amoeba Shorty: At least you cheered up. (The crew watched in surprise the captain and admiral carry the Amoeba Boys over to a familiar death spot. Hades rang a bell and Cerberus came up and attempted to eat the screaming, panicking, and struggling Amoeba Boys, although Agent Ninja, the Black Chameleon, and the Black Tiger calmly crossed their arms as they watched) Amoeba Bossman: No, no, no! We’re too slick to die! Amoeba Slim and Shorty: Yeah! (The crew came up to Zurg and Hades, who are becoming agitated) Zurg: We were so close to our moment of glory! Hades: To control the minds! Zurg: But now this! Hades: Seeing those Gangreen Gang guys’ smug faces when they help Sora Pan and his friends defeat us! Zurg: My sentiments exactly! (Suddenly, to the crew’s surprise, Zurg and Hades brightened up, and smiled evilly, as if they have a plan) Zurg: But wait…. Hades: What if we take advantage of it? Warp: What advantage are you talking about? Him: Even I’m confused. (Zurg and Hades whispered to the pirates, making them smirk evilly as well) Him: (Sinisterly) Oh, you naughty leaders. Warp: I get it. (The crew calmly agreed. Zurg and Hades turned to Cerberus and gave them an order) Hades: Cerberus. Let them come up. Zurg: That dinner’s cancelled. (Hearing him, Cerberus glared, annoyed that they lost their dinner, and they spat the Amoeba Boys out of their mouths, back onto the ship and returned in the water. Back on the ship, the Amoeba Boys recovered, covered in saliva) Hades: And you said this burned girl, Therru, is a dragon girl, right? Warp: Yep. She has healing powers like a dragon. Zurg: Then with her and the Powerpuff Girls, we’re gonna make sure that those backstabbing Gangreen Gang of ours will easily be…. Persuaded. Hades: And we’ll do it…. By force. (They chuckle evilly as they look up at the corrupted Uni-Mind, all set up to a giant ray gun) Coming up: Zurg, Hades, and the pirates kidnap Therru and the Powerpuff Girls and use them as bait to force the Gangreen Gang and them into a deal that will involve the Gangreen Gang so-called betray Sora and his friends, and then that so-called betrayal leads to Sora's team, except Sora, Riku, and Roxas, getting captured, which is part of the pirates’ plan. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Peter Pan Fanmakes Category:Peter Pan Parodies